Massage
by FemTakei
Summary: Quick one shot Rizzles to respond to readers comments until my regular story reaches the same ending. Maura tries to help Jane's pained back by giving her a massage, but the massage quickly takes a steamy turn as Maura realizes her feelings for Jane are more than platonic. In-Progress until I decide if I want to continue the story line or not. Reviews welcomed!


_As promised this is just a one shot Rizzles story to make up for the delay in my other one. I loved the comments, and I know you want to see the, together as badly as I do, but first there has to be a few lose ends tied up! Hopefully this will tie you over until then! Thoughts and comments appreciated! _

"Jane! Your driving me crazy! Will you just calm down already?"

"Maura, this is me calm!" Jane mumbled as she once again moved from Maura's couch to her chair, crossed her legs and then set them down on the floor again.

"You, my friend, are far from calm. And I can only put up with so much of this, what is going on?" Maura asked sighing as she watched Jane squirm in her seat.

"I can't get comfortable." was all that Jane offered as she stretched back painfully and slowly.

"It's from that fight you got into, isn't it?" Maura asked knowing the answer. She raised her eyebrow as Jane slowly twisted her back using the arm rest for leverage.

"No..." Jane quickly answered before a wince gave her away, "maybe. I think I pulled a muscle or something. I can't seem to get my shoulders to relax. It hurts no matter how I sit down." she sighed heavily as she tried to massage her shoulders.

Maura frowned as she watched her friend in pain. She waited a beat to see if Jane would ask, and when she didn't, she stood up and went behind the couch her friend was sitting on. "Here, let me see if I can work out your kinks." Maura started slowly and softly massaging Jane's neck feeling the knot that was driving her crazy. Jane for her part just sat still letting her hands try and work the kinks out.

Maura got about a quarter of the way down her back before the chair interrupted her progress. She frowned as she realized that if she was going to do a thorough job, and Maura always did a thorough job, they would have to move.

"Jane, let's move to the bed, either the spare or my own. I need you to lay down so I can properly adjust you back and work out the kinks." Maura started towards her own room not waiting for Jane, knowing that her bed was the best, most firm mattress in the house.

Jane groaned her response, obviously not wanting to get up. "Aw! Can't we do it here? So I can watch tv while you do it?"

"Move it Jane!" Maura called from her room already removing her bedspread and pillows so Jane could lay flat.

Jane lumbered in slowly mumbling protests as she watched Maura prepare the bed for her. She slowly started to lay herself down, not wanting to cause more pain in her aching muscles.

"Jane" Maura sighed heavily, her face twisted in a knot of its own frustration. "will you please get undressed? You can't hardly expect me to work anything out on you if your clothed. I can't feel your knots through the layers of Boston gear you have on!"

"Maura! I don't..." Jane ruffled her hand through her hair, her typical nervous gesture, "I don't think it's...appropriate."

"What's not to be appropriate? Hm?" Maura walked into her bathroom "I am trained to manipulate muscles, I know all the groups and where to focus. Besides we are best friends and if best friends cant help heal one another than i fail to understand what they are for; and..." Maura came put of the bathroom holding a small bottle of oil she had stashed away, "I have the massage oil all ready!"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that best friends don't work this way Maur." Jane hedged one more time, already taking off her shirt knowing she had lost her argument against the honey blond.

"Great! Let's get started!" Maura watched as Jane continued to undress trying her best to avert her gaze as she tried to warm up the lubricant. She failed miserably at not gawking as she watched Jane slide her tank top off and nervously started to unbuckle her belt. Maura turned her head slightly to give Jane more privacy and to stop herself from staring; she heard her slide her pants off. "Don't crumple them on the floor" Maura advised seeing Jane about to dump her pants on the floor out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled as Jane turned sharply at her voice, "how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Maura asked without even thinking, focusing instead on stretching her hands.

"Know what I'm about to do without even looking, it's creepy." Jane offered back laying down on her stomach slowly, keeping her underwear on.

"For someone who tries to be, your actually quite predictable!" Maura offered back smiling. "I thought I said undress?"

"Um...I am Maura. Obviously!" Jane squirmed, her uncomfortableness showing as she wriggled around on the bed getting comfortable. "Can you hurry up? I'm getting cold!" she whined as Maura kneeled on the bed.

Maura slowly dribbled warm oil on Janes shoulders, watching as the oil and skin mixed. She frowned as she realized that once again something was barring her from running her hands along the brunettes back. "Take it off Jane."

Her simple command caused the brunette to twitch slightly, but not to move. She groaned as Maura snapped her bra open in one swift movement, surprising even herself at how smooth it flew off. "Hey!" she cried out in protest jumping up then suddenly wincing at the sharp pain it caused.

Maura grabbed the sheet from the folded pile she had made and draped it over Jane, "all of it, off."

Jane grumbled as she slid the bra off each shoulder and tossed it on the floor, "Not a word!" she snapped at Maura before she had a chance to protest the mess she was making. "It's oily!"

Maura suppressed a smile, "and the bottoms" Maura commanded shifting slightly to give Jane more leverage.

"Really?" but all Jane got was a raised eyebrow from the blond as a response while she folded her arms. "Fine!" she somehow managed to get the underwear off and keep the sheet on her still despite all her wriggling around.

Maura tried not to laugh as she watched her struggle to take it off, not move, and keep herself covered. She finally settled down and Maura picked up the oil and started to drizzle it on her back again watching in fascination as the minute nerves along her back twitched in response to warm oil. Her normally warm skin turned a deeper hue as the oil penetrated it. Maura gently rolled the sheet down, fully exposing her back and started working on the detectives shoulders. She felt the same kinks that existed in the living room and started to slowly work them out.

She couldn't quite get the angle she was hoping for to apply the right pressure, so she got up and started to climb on to straddle Jane for leverage. "What are you..." Jane started to protest but Maura silenced her quickly by hitting just the right spot on her shoulder blade causing instead a groan to surface from her mouth. Maura's stomach suddenly dropped as if she was on a roller coaster as she felt Jane's body respond to her touch.

She slowly worked her hands down her back feeling the taunt muscles pull beneath her skilled hands, she marveled at the strength the back contained, her impressive form incredible physique. She hadn't paid attention to the details of her friends body, how thin and strong she was, she had an amazing body. She watched her hands glide over the center of her back, shifting her body down lower now sitting on her rump. She felt Jane reposition herself underneath her, felt her body shift as it pushed against her own core and blushed deeply at the sensation. A small gasp caught in her throat, surprised by her own bodies reaction to the subtle movement of her friends body.

Catching the sheet again, she lifted up and in one quick movement flicked it off the rest of her body. Jane gasped in surprise as she was completely uncovered but offered no other protest. It was the first time she had seen Jane completely nude and the sight was breathtaking. She smiled softly at her friends form realizing why she could pull off any outfit that was thrown on her. She had an amazing curved body, it was stunning how the low light radiated off the soft tanned toned skin. She watched her hands glide lower and lower along her back, the contrast of skin colors mesmerizing.

She shifted off of her to her side taking in the full spectacle that was Jane Rizzoli. Her breath caught in her throat as Jane wriggled slightly at Maura's touch. She glided her fingers along the small of her back feeling the strong groove stopping just slightly above the ridge of her round gluteus licking her lips absentmindedly at the slight of the firm ass that lay before her.

She watched in fascination as Jane twitch just slightly at her lack of touch, she suddenly became aware that Jane was softly panting and a blush crawled up her neck as the realization hit her that she was panting because of her. Now all she could think of was wanting to see how much more she could get her body to react to her fingers.

Maura had never been with a woman before, in fact she had never really thought about it until now. Somehow, with Jane, that was all that she could think of. Jane had long ago told her she was a lesbian, afraid for some reason of Maura's reaction. It didn't matter to her though. It had never really crossed her mind that it would mean something different to them as friends, that it would make her feel something different. As she glided her hands down the full of her back, Jane thanked her with a soft moan and she suddenly felt a jealousy towards any woman that had been able to see the spectacular view, and elicit the same response from Jane.

Maura hesitated only for a moment, deep down she knew she had made up her mind long ago but was just now acting on it. She pulled slightly at Janes leg, which Jane hesitated against. Maura smiled at the resistance, knowing that Jane had no idea the thoughts that were running through her mind, "relax Jane, let me finish" she once again pulled softly, and Jane relented giving her slightly more access to her core.

Maura started rubbing her thigh, staring at the dark space that loomed just inches from her grasp. She wondered what it was like to feel a woman, to make them respond to your touch, to make Jane moan from her own hand. She shifted uncomfortably, a growing wetness had formulated and it was distracting as she realized it was soaking through her thin layers of clothing. She moved to the other thigh and brushed just gently against it, Janes entire body seemed to freeze and tighten at the delicate touch and Maura could feel her mouth grow dry. She continued her way down, shifting to the bottom of the bed so she would have a better angle at Janes calfs. She licked her lips as she realized that she could just barely make out faint traces of her center. _What are you thinking Maura?_ She blushed again as she caught her own thoughts, _this is your best friend! Stop it! _

She moved her way up slowly, hearing Jane panting softly as she inched her way further north. once again, she hesitated for just a moment before softly kneading the flesh of her rump, slowly working her way around in circles. Maura bit her lip as she let on finger slide down, just on the outside of her core.

She was surprised by how soft the skin was there, and by how little fight Jane offered. She slowly let her finger slide up, feeling the twitch in Janes body as she loomed dangerously close to her inside. She rotated to the other side, watching in fascination as Jane spread her legs apart an inch more, inviting her further in. Jane had a small arch in back as her body followed the same path down, her finger just on the outside of her folds but already feeling the glistening wetness that was inside. As she slid her finger to the other side, she slowly moved it over an inch and felt Jane heave at the touch, her own body responded as well; the growing wetness giving way to an ache she had never felt before, she desperately wanted to feel Jane.

She slid her finger up and down feeling every inch of her core vibrate under her delicate touch. Jane did little to suppress a groan so deep that Maura was certain it started at her own core before bursting out. Jane's husky voice filled the room as she moaned Maura's name causing the aching in between her own thighs to intensify at the sound. Maura responded by sliding two fingers into the folds, feeling the slick motion as she watched Janes body shudder and grind with her hand.

Maura licked her lips as her confidence grew, she had no real idea of what she was doing; never having actually planned any of this out. With each groan of approval from Jane she learned her body and applied her knowledge of anatomy to please Jane. she slowly slid one finger inside, feeling the walls tighten around the sudden intrusion. Jane groaned and gripped the bedspread as Maura dipped her finger in further, the sensation was agonizingly delicious and caused Maura's own eyes to roll back in response.

Maura slid another finger into the tight space as she found herself panting along with Jane, who pushed back following Maura's consistent rhythm as she slid in and out, enjoying the sensation of her core fighting around her fingers.

Janes moans grew as Maura increased her pace; watching as Jane opened herself up to her more, a pumped along with her. Her hands gripping the sheet as she fought to maintain some type of control over her own body. Suddenly Jane turned her body pulling Maura out of her. The absence of her body curled around her fingers and the sudden silence of Janes moaned filled Maura with a sudden wave of panic as she realized what she was doing. She panicked as she realized Jane was turned around, not wanting to stop what she was doing, but also not wanting to recognize the fact that she was just inside her best friend. Jane turned and stared at Maura, her hair disheveled and her eyes dark and smoldering in the pale lights. She didn't say a word but allowed Maura to rake her eyes over her entire body, taking in every inch of her naked form.

Maura felt her mouth water as she watched Jane lean in and embrace her body, she softly kissed her neck as the warmth of her body engulfed her. The sensation was overwhelming; Jane's lips were soft and her breath softly added to the feel of her kisses. She closed her eyes and let Jane take over as her body went into autopilot, humming at Jane's touch as she leaned into her. Maura felt a moan escape her lips as she pulled at Janes body, needing to suddenly feel more of her, wanting to climb inside of her again. She felt something damp on her cheek as Jane continued kissing her way up her cheek to her forehead. Maura pulled back to take Jane in, suddenly realizing that the wetness she felt was Janes tears streaming down her face.

Alarmed Maura tried to understand why she would be crying, "what's wrong? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Maura softly wiped a tear away from her cheek, trying to read the look she had in her eyes.

"I...I never thought you..." Janes voice was hoarse from the tears, she took a deep breath and tried again "what happens after this? I know what I want, but you? Why are you doing this?"

Maura paused, taking a moment to reflect on her actions, and Janes words. What did she want? What was she doing? She looked into Janes eyes, looked into the soul of her best friend and felt herself overcome with a sudden surge of feelings she couldn't begin to comprehend. She loved Jane, she knew she loved her more than anyone else she had ever had in her life. She completed her in a way she had never thought was possible and it scared her to admit it. The complex emotions played their way across her face as Jane watched with anxiety filled eyes. She searched her feelings, the analytical side of her taking over it processed everything she had felt for Jane over the years. "I." she paused, wanting to be clear of her answer before continuing on, "I have always loved you Jane. I just didn't know what that love meant. I don't know what this means, I don't know where this is going, but I know I want this. I want you."

Maura leaned back, letting Jane process her words, letting her decide what their next step would be. She watched as Jane struggled with what to do, noticing the small traces of arousal beating any sense of doubt or hesitation. Jane chewed on her lower lip studying Maura as she laid out below her. Maura slowly unbutton her shirt, taking her time with each button as Jane's eyes watched in anticipation. She wanted to give Jane time to stop her, time to change her mind, time to tell her what she wanted.

Jane watched in anticipation as she slipped her shirt off her shoulders and let Jane take her form in, she slowly followed with her bra, letting it slip from her shoulders and held it out to drop on the floor. She hardly had chance to release it before Jane was on top of her. The rush of her body was overwhelming as lips crashed together as violently as their bodies.

Maura pulled at Jane, raking her hands through the thick tangle of hair moaning at the contact of their skin. Her head spun at the hunger in each kiss, neither giving the other an opportunity to break contact, lips and tongues met in an uncontrollable furry of passion with hardly a chance of air allowed to exist between them. Somehow Jane had managed to slide off her skirt and underwear leaving no barrier between them. Maura gasped as Janes thigh slid in between her legs, the ache in her core shuddering upon contact as Jane pushed herself deep into her. She raised her own leg in response and soon they were grinding against each others bodies, breaking their kisses only to allow the moans that erupted to escape into the others mouth.

Maura breathlessly groaned Janes name as she slid inside, almost cuming at the sudden pressure and feel of Jane insides and the sound of Jane moaning her own name in response. She sucked in air as she felt her body move in time with Jane's hands and hips. She felt her body contract and knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from finishing with the help of her expert touch. Digging her nails into Janes strong back, a wave of euphoria was released within her. She groaned deep and her body pitched and arched against Jane as her core contacted against her fingers still curled inside. Panting, she tried to catch her breath as the world still spun around her leaving her in a daze. Jane slowly pulled herself out and gently moved the hair from Maura's face, doing nothing to hide her grin, "Wow. Maur, that was...amazing."

Maura could only nod her response as she pulled Jane in closer. Her scent filled the room and Maura just wanted to lay there feeling her presence, the heat from her body as it pressed against her own, her breathing as she came down from her own climax, and the smell of Jane filling every inch of her body. Jane pulled back slightly looking into her half closed eyes, droopy was spent desire, "do you...regret...anything?" she asked hesitantly, bracing herself for Maura's response.

Maura smiled as she slide a lose strand of hair from Janes face, "only that I didn't realize this sooner" she whispered, not trusting the emotion in her voice, she pulled Jane in for a deep kiss, not wanting to part for even air out of fear that Jane may disappear; evaporate into the night. They held each other tight, sighing into each others arm as Maura smiled to herself. The great Jane Rizzoli, reduced to a complacent kitten in her arms. No, she didn't regret a thing.


End file.
